Pups and the battle for earth (revised)
Note from Author Some of you may remember Pups and the Battle for earth, a 40 part story created by a wiki contributor that signed his comments Shadopup. That wiki contributor now has an account and goes by Shado Supreme, who is now taking all 40 parts and combining, as well as revising, them into a single awesome, action story (that might even be equal to the must read Pups on a Hunt). Enjoy (hopefully)! Scratch that. Except for the pups on a hunt part. I am now revising it into a totally new story, with a totally new (and more true to the title) plot. Admins, feel free to erase the other 40 pages of crud which are clogging up this wiki. Summary A recent outbreak of super-villain attacks not only forces the Patrol to up their game, but also split up across the globe. Tensions between members begin to rise higher and higher as the conflict rages on, ending in a disastrous war within the team. (notable) Characters The Paw Patrol (chase, ryder, marshall, skye, rocky, etc.) Robopup/ Robopup 2.0 Tundra Smoky Titus Experimental Patrol Havoc Patrol Siren Dodgers (maybe) White Fence Security The Cleansed Ruin Squad Smolder Corpus Ranger Slash Neo Reapers R.O.P.E. More to (possibly) be added soon............... Story Prologue: 2016. A new year. A new year that finds Takota dealing with an old enemy, the armies of Earth spread thin trying to repel an ever increasing amount of Reaper's Brigade attacks, and R.O.P.E. and Blackstar Corp. busy with problems of their own. Enter powerful super villains attacking Florida, New York and Shang Hai, and the situation is grim indeed. However, Adventure Bay, usually the center of conflict, now finds itself in the eye of the storm............. something Ryder knows won't last long. He's started a Paw Academy, a training center for Patrollers to be. However, Talon is stuck in Trussia, leaving the team short on the Combat factor. Meanwhile, the pups grow ever restless, hating that they can do nothing but watch as news reports file in about Reaper's Brigade raids and super villain damages........... Chapter 1: A World of Despair March, 2016 Adventure Bay, The Lookout. The Paw Patrol is watching Apollo the Super Pup, one of the few things that takes their minds off of the winds of destruction swirling around the world. However, the tv screen goes static, and a man dressed in a suit appears on the screen. News Man: We interrupt your regularly scheduled program with yet another devastating super villain attack in New York, by the cheetah speed demon, Kas- The tv flickers off, as chase holds the remote in his paw, a stern expression on his face masking his anger and sorrow. Skye: I know your sad, Chase. We all are. Chase: I'm not as sad as I am mad. Mad them for what they're doing.......... and mad at Ryder because he isn't doing a dang thing except preparing. Yeah, I know we need to be ready for when the Reapers shift their focus back here, but preparing........... preparing doesn't help all those pups and people trapping themselves in their houses because their too afraid to walk the streets. The police can't stop them. The military is tight on resources as is. And Takota's got problems of his own. I just wish Ryder would let us do something instead of sitting here preparing.......... Marshall: Ryder hears ya, Chase. Chase: I know, I just wish he'd let us do- Marshall: No, he, like, literally hears you. Marshall points behind Chase. Chase spins around to face an 11 year old boy, with dark-brown, gelled up hair, standing behind with his hands in his pockets. Ryder: Chase, a word, if you will? Chase nods and walks into the elevator with Ryder. They head up to the command center, a large, circular room filled with an assortment of control panels. Ryder: Chase, if I send you all out there, even with your combat gear- Chase: Then at least we could die knowing we tried. Knowing that we at least tried to stop those madpups. Ryder: If this town loses us, what chance does it have? Who's going to protect it from the Reapers? Chase: And what about all those people in Florida, New York and Shang Hai? Who's protecting them? Not us. Not you. I know the risks and I know what we're up against. And I know they won't stop with their current locations. Our motto is, "No job is too big, no pup is too small". Right now, we aren't doing a good job of living up to that first part. Ryder: (sigh)................... you really think you can do this? Chase: No............... I think we can try. Ryder stares at him a little bit, and briefly sees his own determination and willpower reflected back at him. Ryder: Fine. He takes out the pup pad, pulls out the sliding panel, and presses the central red call button. Seconds later, all the pups are in the lookout: Marshall, a Dalmatian and the fire pup as well as medic; Zuma, water rescue expert; Chase, Ryder's first dog, the police and spy pup; Skye, Cockapoo ariel expert; Rocky, a mix-breed, who could use a pile of junk to whip up amazing creations; Rubble, English Bulldog builder; and Tundra, a Husky and the patrol's new ice rescue specialist. Chase: Paw patrol, ready for action, Ryder, sir! Ryder: Chase, this was your idea, so your going to give the briefing this time. Chase: Me? I mean, yes sir! The german shepherd trots up to the command screen and takes the pup pad from the boy. Chase: As you all know, the world is being plagued by both the rogue military unit Reaper's Brigade......... He taps the pad, showing an image of RB fighters bombing a European city. Most of the pups look away. Chase: And by super villains............ He shows a picture of a black cheetah with red spots thrashing police officers. Chase: We can't do much about Reaper's Brigade, but I believe we can stop the super villains. Rocky: Chase, I hate to interrupt, but they have superpowers. All we have are vehicles and pup packs. Chase: Which is why we'll first be doing recon. I plan to send small teams, no more than 2, to all three locations. Marshall: No more than two? I don't think our combat uniforms have that much firepower- Chase: You won't be wearing your combat uniforms. Its a recon mission, no actual combat. We need to find their weaknesses, their hideouts, and hopefully even what they want. Rocky, you and Skye will take the Air Patroller to Shanghai, Tundra, Marshall Rubble, you'll go to Florida in the Paw Patroller. Ryder you'll stay here and provide tech support in case something goes wrong. Zuma: And what about Kasey? The chocolate colored lab gestures to the black cheetah, still on the screen. Chase: Smoky and I will go after him. Rocky: What?! Chase, no way you taking my brother after that thing. Chase: He'll be fine. I trained him well. Rocky: You trained him for something like this? The German Shepherd glares at the Mix Breed, who stares right back. Chase: He'll be fine. Trust me. I '''promise. Rocky looks at the picture of Kasey. The black cheetah has red, glowing spots, which are emulating lightning as he moves with super speed. Across his mouth is a black bandana with vertical slits cut into it, his red teeth glowing through them, giving the appearance that his mouth is merely a bunch of red slits. Alongside the speed demon are 3 officers: One is alive, being thrown across the top of a police car; the other two are dead, the head of one crushed into the engine of the car, while Kasey uses his super speed to vibrate his paw into the body of the third police officer, messing up the precision timing of his internal organs. Rocky: Don't lose him. The police pup nods, then heads for the slide and goes down to his vehicle below. Rocky stares after him. Tundra: Smoky will be fine. Rocky: I know. '''Chapter 2: The Speed Demon March, 2016. It has been 16 hours since Chase had picked up Smoky from Paw Academy. Since then, they have been driving, nonstop, toward NY. Chase turns partway round to look at Smoky. The small mix- breed is tired, as shown by the look in his eyes, but still pressing forward. Chase: How ya holdin' up back there, cadet? Smoky: What? Uh, just........... just fine, sir. Chase: In just a few more miles we'll be at New York city. We'll stop here, go over the plan again, then get some rest. Sound good, soldier? Smoky: Uh, wha? Yeah, sir...............zzzzzz............. I'm awake!! Chase smiles and stops his police cruiser. He feeling pretty tired himself, actually. However he lasted a lot longer than he should have; his Western Academy training had served him well. Western Academy............ that name brought back a lot of memories, good and bad. He remembered the day he had first arrived............ A young German Shepherd, barely a year old, crawled nervously though two large doors into a long corridor, filled with dogs and people wearing police cadet uniforms. Out of nowhere, a small, gray mix- breed came up to him. Mix Breed Cadet: Sir! Sir! Chase couldn't understand why this puppy was calling him, "sir". He hadn't even begun training yet. Neither could he understand why the mix- breed looked so familiar........... Smoky: Chase!! The larger dog shook his head, startled. Chase looked around, and realized he had been dreaming. Smoky: You alright, sir? Chase: Just fine, Smoky. More tired than I thought. Smoky: You said you wanted to go over the plan again before we reached our destination. Chase: That I did........... Alright, here we go: .......... Five Hours Later The sun rose over the NY city skyline. Unfortunately, most of it was blocked out by the smog from factories, which still continued to function even as the city was terrorized. Business had been bad for NY of late, as most people quit their jobs to leave the city for somewhere safer. Wall Street was on the verge of collapse. The police force was being decimated and the military couldn't help. Since people were too afraid to make deliveries, food was going short and riots were becoming increasingly common. But Police Officer or Criminal, Civilian or Businessman......... all feared him......... Kasey, the speed demon, the bane of civilization. The dark cheetah was literally unstoppable. He was seldom seen during daytime, but as soon as the hour- hand hit IX.............. death to any and all foolish or slow enough to be on the streets. He would sweep through the entire city in a matter of seconds, slaughtering anyone who wasn't behind their doors........... but even there the populace wasn't safe, as Kasey always killed 10 a night, and if he did not find his prey on the streets.............. But it was not night now, as Chase and Smoky sneaked stealthily over the rooftops. Chase: Kasey rarely comes out during the day. However, Robo-pup was able to calculate that he often attacks around central Manhattan. We'll set up camp somewhere around there and then recon. Smoky: Yes, sir! 30 Minutes Later Smoky had found an abandoned apartment next to a supermarket. He and Chase were now holed up in the top floor. Smoky was getting some much needed rest, still being a puppy after all, while Chase looking out over the city. He watches a mother and her young daughter hurry into the market across the street, the mother casting frightened glances up and down the street. Chase watched them in pity until screams caught his ear. Smoky was immediately awake, net launcher deployed and ready. Chase motioned him to be quiet, and returned his gaze the the mother and child, who were urgently making for the door........... Suddenly, a black blur, speckled with red lightning, darted between the pair and the door to the store. Where the blur stopped, their stood a black cheetah, with red spots. He wore a black bandana across his face, with small, vertical slits cut into it. As his red teeth glowed through, it gave the creepy appearance his mouth was nothing more than a few red lines. Kasey: Kasey says you weren't fast enough.............. Kasey says you were slow.......... He walks slowly around the mother and daughter, a wide grin on his face. Kasey: Kasey doesn't like things that are slow.......... Chase motions Smoky to stay put, then dashes out the door to the apartment room. Kasey lifts one paw into the air and turns into a blur as red lightning crackles off of it. The mother moves in front of the daughter. Kasey: Kasey says......... time to die. Chase: Step away. The speed demon chuckles. Kasey: Kasey says you get to live until tonight.............. it appears I have to teach this police officer a lesson......... He turns around to face Chase as the mother and daughter hurry away. Kasey: Oooohhh, what have we here? Kasey says your a little out of your territory, aren't you Chase? Chase: What? How do you know my name? Kasey lifts his head and lets out a hideous cackle. Chase takes the opportunity to fire a net at him. The cheetah stops laughing and looks blankly at Chase before letting out an even longer laugh. Kasey: You silly little paw patroller! Kasey uses his super speed to vibrate, phasing through the net. Kasey: I am Kasey.......... and Kasey is unstoppable! He stares at Chase. Chase: Aren't you going to kill me? Kasey: AHAHAHAHA!! No, no........... Kasey knows you, Chase. You wouldn't come without a friend................. Skye, perhaps? AHAHAHAHAHA! He disappears in red lightning. Chase looks up to the room he left Smoky in, and doesn't see him. The German Shepherd suddenly hears Kasey laughing beside him. Chase turns to see that Kasey only appeared to leave, and is now looking at the place he left Smoky. Kasey: Kasey says............ thank you. The dark cheetah disappears again and reappears seconds later, this time holding Smoky, who is stripped of all his gear. Smoky: Sir! Chase: Let him go, Kasey. Kasey: AHAHAHAHAHA!! I am a speedster! I can kill both of you in a matter of seconds! Or.............. I can take him........ and watch you pathetic "team" rip itself apart. AHAHAHA!! Smoky: Tell Kailey- A blur of black. A few streaks of red lightning. And he was gone. Both of them. Chase: Smoky!! Chase could easily catch Kasey's scent, but what would he do when he found him? The police dog suddenly became aware of a small beeping sound from his vest. He took out a small rectangular device, with the Paw Patrol badge on it. Ryder had created them on a prior mission, when Zuma had to rescue Carlos from an unexplored underwater cave. The device collected information of the surrounding area and stored it for future retrieval. This Paw Print (as Ryder had dubbed them) had been programmed to store data on Kasey. The small red light now blinking and beeping signified that its memory compartments were full and ready to be downloaded into the main computer, back at the Lookout. Chase: If I go after them, neither one of us will make it back............... Hang tight, cadet.......... I'll be back for ya. Chapter 3: Chilled To the Bone March, 2016 Tundra was shaken awake by a large jolt. Marshall: Sorry! I'm just really tired........... The husky looked over at Rubble, still snoring away on his oversized bean bag. Marshall: Whoa! The large eighteen wheeler that was the Paw Patroller suddenly veered to the left, and began wriggling and jiggling as it bounced along stony ground, but still Rubble slept on. Tundra: Alright, Marshall, I think your shift is over. The accident- prone dalmatian somehow managed to pull the large truck back onto the road. Marshall: *yawn* Thanks, Tundra. Rubble began to wake up right as Marshall lay down on his red bean bag, and Tundra took the wheel of the Paw Patroller. Rubble: Tundra? That was you driving? Ha, your making Marshall look good! Ahahahaha........ ha.......... he......... He notices Marshall is looking at him, disgruntled. Rubble: That was........... that was you driving, wasn't it? Marshall: Yes, Rubble. Yes it was. Rubble: Ehehehe........... sorry.......... Marshall: Yeah, right. Rubble put his eye cover back on, pretending to go to sleep. Marshall turned the other direction, his mind now flooding with memories of his other screw-ups........ Only two days ago, when Cali had gotten herself stuck in the tallest tree in Adventure Bay, Marshall had climbed up to save her. Unfortunately, he slipped, like always, and found himself hanging off the end of a small branch, too thin to support him if he tried to crawl on it. He tried to call up his ladder, but accidentally barked the "retract" command. To make matters worse, he had forget to do a vehicle check- up that morning, and one of the mechanisms in his ladder completely snapped, rendering it useless. The tree was too thick for Skye's helicopter, meaning Marshall had to sit there, dangling, for the next half- hour while Rocky fixed his ladder mechanism. To add even more insult, a large crowd of tourists showed up, and started taking pictures of the embarrassed Dalmatian, posting them to Facebook with the caption, "World's Worst Firepup". A tear trickled down Marshall's cheek as he went to sleep, experiencing a nightmare slideshow composed of all his innumerable failures. 7 Hours Later Rubble: We're here! Welcome to Tallahassee, Florida!! Not so warm and fun, anymore, though............... The other two pups hurry to the cabin, and look out with Rubble to see a city covered in snow and ice. Rubble: Looks like Chase was right to send a heavy lifter and snow expert................ Marshall: And he probably sent me for comedy relief................ Rubble: I told you 5 times, I'm sorry! Marshall: "Sorry" doesn't stop me from messing up. You guys go ahead............ if I come it'll probably botch the whole mission.............. Rubble: You know thats not how we feel! Marshall: No. I really, I really don't................. Tundra: Marshall, it might actually be a good idea for you to come- Marshall: Might? Tundra: Are you trying to make us insult you? Marshall: I'm trying to see if I'm anything more than the comedy relief/ mascot for this team! Tundra took a deep breath, now filled up with anger at her teammate. She slowly regained her composure, then released her breath. Tundra: Marshall, I don't know what your problem is- Marshall: You know exactly what my problem is- Tundra: WILL YOU BE QUIET FOR A SINGLE STUPID SECOND?! The fire pup is silent, eyeing Tundra. Tundra: (deep breath) I know you feel like your nothing more than a jester prancing around in a firefighter suit; nothing more than the mascot, who serves no actual purpose. And I know that might not have made you feel better. Marshall grunts in agreement. Tundra: But your a member of the Paw Patrol. That means it's your job to help people, in any way you can. People need your help now. So you need to put aside, if only for the moment, whatever grief is weighing you down, and do. Your darn. Job. Marshall: Fine. Rubble: That was a good speech. Tundra: Thank you. They climb into their pup houses and exit the Paw Patroller. Marshall and Rubble immediately start shivering. Marshall: Ok, how am I going to be able to help again? Tundra: Permafrost has a freezing aura. If we run into trouble, you can use your water cannons to spray her with water. It'll freeze around her, entrapping her, if only for the moment. Marshall: So I'm the backup if anything goes wrong, but who serves no other purpose if things go right? Tundra: ... They make their way towards and through the city, trying to hide behind snow banks often as possible to avoid standing out against the white background. The farther into the city they got, the colder it became. It was beginning to get even too cold for Tundra. Tundra: These poor people............ Marshall: Your telling me! At least the sun's out............ KSSSSSSHHHHH!!! A large blue ray of light flashes up from somewhere in front of them, though a great distance away. It stopped in the atmosphere, turning the sky an ominous gray and quickly covering the area over the city. As soon as the storm has finished enveloping Tallahassee in shadows, snow begins falling in torrents. Marshall: Should've stayed in the truck............. Tundra: Come on......... (teeth chatter) just a little bit farther........... She looks at her two teammates and suddenly remembers that they aren't equipped for cold weather missions, meaning that they must be much more cold than she is. Tundra: I'm sorry. (shivers) We should go back. Rubble: We need to get that data....... you said it yourself (cough, cough) people need our help. Tundra looked at her thermometer. It read 25 degrees below zero- and counting. She knew that if they didn't get out of there soon, they could come down with bad cases of hypothermia. Tundra: (deep breath) You two, stay here. I'll go ahead and see what I can find. If I'm not back in 10 minutes............... get back to the Paw Patroller.......... She fought hard to suppress the tears behind her eyes, as she imagined what might happen if she went ahead. She stopped talking there, and, for a brief moment, considered turning back. But then she remembered what she had said earlier. Tundra: But your a member of the Paw Patrol. That means it's your job to help people, in any way you can. People need your help '''now'.'' Tundra: Tell Rocky I love him. The tears flowed from her eyes, freezing on her cheeks. Marshall and Rubble solemnly nod, before Tundra rushes off. Around two minutes later, a large tank comes into view of Marshall and Rubble. It's metal is white, and it has blue spikes of ice poking out of it, in different directions. Rubble: Should we call Tundra? Marshall: No, it might give away both of our positions. I'll get to a higher vantage point, though, just in case she does need backup. Rubble: Be careful, buddy. The dalmatian nods, glad someone is finally showing some concern for him. Rubble digs himself into the snow, while Marshall ascends a fire escape to get to the top of a building. Unfortunately, the extreme temperatures have weakened the metal, and as Marshall nears the top, it suddenly gives way. Marshall: AAAAHHHH!!! He crash-lands in the middle of the street amid piles of frozen iron, directly in the path of the ice tank. Marshall: Aaawww, crud. The top of the tank hatch opens and a white husky clad in ice armor appears. Permafrost: A fire pup? I thought I froze the entire department? (shrugs) No worries.......... soon you'll be added to my collection. She holds up a paw and it swirls with white energy as the white crystals on her back glow. Tundra, who had been trailing the tank so her Paw Print could collect the necessary information, leans out a little so see what's going on. Unfortunately, Permafrost sees her in the reflection of a wall of ice encasing a building. Permafrost: What have we here? A team? She whirls around to face Tundra. Tundra's eyes go wide, as she comprehends what is about to happen, but is too scared to move. Permafrost: Freeze. Marshall: Tundra! KSSSSSHHHHHH Tundra: AAAHHH- The rest of her panicked exclamation was trapped with her, as her entire body was sheathed in blue ice. Marshall: Hey, ugly! Permafrost turns toward him angrily. Marshall: Ha, you looked............ He fired his water cannons at Permafrost........... he tried to fire them anyway, before remembering that water freezes at 32o F and that it was much colder than that. Marshall: Knew I shouldn't have come............ Permafrost: (smiles) Run, little puppy............. Run. Marshall decided to make a mad dash for Rubble's position, as Permafrost fired up the ice cannon of her tank. Permafrost: Come on........... almost there............. Marshall: Come on........... almost there.............. Marshall dove behind the large snow bank, landing awkwardly in his firetruck. He quickly maneuvered himself into the correct position and pulled out onto the street. Marshall: Rubble, come on, we gotta move! Rubble? He looked around, but the English Bulldog was nowhere in sight. Any tracks from his rig were snowed over. Permafrost: Forgetting something? Marshall: Screw it. KSSSSSHHHH And the Dalmatian and his rig were frozen in ice. Permafrost: Now to collect my prizes and- What the?! She looks for the frozen husky, but Tundra is gone. All of the sudden she hears a mechanical clutching noise from where Marshall is. She whirls around yet again so see both of her frozen prizes being carried away by a yellow front loader driven by a english bulldog in construction gear. Permafrost growls and attempts to freeze Rubble with another blast from her tank, but it only adds to the ice on Marshall. Permafrost races after them. Rubble: I have got to get a faster rig!! Come on, don't fail me now! Permafrost uses her power to raise a gigantic wall of ice in front of Rubble. Instead of stopping, the construction pup charges right for it. Rubble: Geronimo!!! CRASH! The stability of Rubble's dozer allows him to smash right through the ice barrier, much to Permafrost's anger. The white husky stops her tank and the white crystals on her back glow and intense white. Meanwhile, Rubble is almost out of the city, and can see the Paw Patroller. Suddenly, a blue ray of light hit the sky behind him, generating a massive blizzard. Rubble: Come on, almost there!! He is mere yards away from the massive Paw Patroller, but Permafrost's blizzard is closing fast. Rubble shot a glance back at the black clouds behind him. Rubble: No time to park in the garage. I gotta get in and get out. The construction pup swerves in the lounge just in time to close the doors before the blizzard hits. Rubble scurries as fast as he can into the cab. Rubble: I've made it this far, don't you fail either. He pressed the accelerator, but the truck's wheels only spun in the heavy snowfall. Rubble: No, no, NO! He looks back at his friends, frozen solid in ice. He tried again. Rubble: Come on, come on!! There is a bump. And then another bump. And then a jerk forward! And then one fluid forward motion. Rubble: WOOHOO!! See you later, Perma- failure! The Paw Patroller, built for extreme conditions, easily zooms along the road, despite the massive storm around it. Once out of safe range, Rubble does a temperature scan of his teammates, using Marshal's spare Medic equipment. Their temperatures are low............ dangerously low. If they are not thawed out and warmed up soon................ the Paw Patrol might need to find some replacements.............. Chapter 4: Going Down March, 2016 A small plane whizzes over the Pacific Ocean. The bottom of the hull is blue, the main body of the plane is white and the area around the cockpit windshield is red. It also bears a large Paw Patrol symbol on the grill. Inside, a cockapoo in highly advanced flight gear pilots the large plane. In the back, a dark gray mix breed, also in flight gear, uses a large assortment of tools to work on various devices. They didn't talk; they didn't need to. Neither of them was a trainee, who needed to be told what to do; neither of them had the beginning of an inferiority complex and needed reassurance. They were professionals, experts at their work. And they had a mission to complete. Rocky: Skye, what's our ETA? Skye: 2 hours. How are those upgrades to my pup-house coming? Rocky: Almost finished. I'll have just enough time for a nap before we get there. Skye nods. 2 Hours Later Skye: Rocky? Rocky: (yawns) What? Skye: We're here. The mix breed slowly straightens up. Rocky: Time to review the plan then. Skye: We'll leave the air patroller somewhere safe, in case we need a place to fall back to. Rocky: Then, you'll use your upgraded pup-house to distract Dread Shadow. I'll drop onto his plane and plant the device, and that way I'm nearby if anything goes wrong. They fist bump. A little while later, Rocky, now at the controls, finds a safe place to park the Air Patroller. Rocky: Air Patroller on auto pilot. Skye: Terrific! She front flips into her pup house. Skye: I wanna test out these upgrades! Rocky squeezed into the back of Skye's soon-to-be vehicle, before remotely activating the launch sequence. The back ramp of the Paw Patrol jet folded down, as heavy doors sealed off the cabin Skye swipes a small screen on her control panel, changing the displayed picture from helicopter to fighter jet. The rear of her house slides open to reveal three jet engines, arranged in a upside down triangle pattern. Simultaneously, the cockpit area reconfigured itself to look like the front of the Air Patroller, except silver and pink instead of white and red, respectively. The engines fired up, pushing Skye's wingless jet out of the Air Patroller, which promptly set itself down on a large rock formation protruding out of the sea. Once in the air, the sides of Skye's pup house folded out into wings, loaded with a full compliment of weaponry: The tips contained twin pulse blasters, non-lethal to fleshy targets, but extremely painful. Farther inward, Shockwave missiles, the blast of which, instead of incinerating, merely pushed away everything in the blast radius. Closest to the body of the jet were standard missiles, for situations where lethal tactics were absolutely necessary. The forward grill could also slide open to deploy a gatling gun. Skye's pup house rocked through the air, even faster than her upgraded flight-pack could carry her. Skye: WOOOOO!! Rocky: Whoa!! Ok, slow down and activate nighttime camouflage. Skye pressed a dark blue button with a present moon picture. Instantly, the outside of her jet changes color: Silver to black, pink to dark blue. The flames from her engines also experience a color change, turning from bright blue to dark blue speckled with white. Her jet now seamlessly blended in with the night sky. She didn't have to worry about the lights of buildings showing her: Anything taller than 5 stories was nothing but wreckage. Skye and Rocky looked out over the cityscape. Much of it was rubble, which construction crews were still clearing away. Some parts of the city were untouched, but empty, as shown by the large amount of people-packed ferry boats that could be seen leaving various harbors. Suddenly, a large boom sounded in the distance. Skye swerved the jet to see that one of those previously untouched sections of the city was burning, a black shape swooping above it. Rocky: Remember, don't come out of stealth mode until I'm on his plane. Skye nods moves quickly, but quietly, towards Dread Shadow. Skye: He's coming this way! Rocky: Hover mode, quick! Skye presses yet another button, and the jet stops, but doesn't drop altitude. Rocky: He's within firing range............ Dread Shadow's jet come even closer, but doesn't fire. Rocky: He doesn't see us! When I say now, press that green seat button. Don't forget to set the switch to the downward position. The recycling pup takes out a three-fingered claw connected to his belt via a thin, but strong, steel wire. Rocky: Wait for it............. waaaiiit............. almost............ 3... 2...1...NOW! The bottom of Skye's jet opened, and Rocky's seat flung down, making him hang out of the plane. His seat belt automatically detached and he fell directly onto black VTOL jet, decorated with purple skull-and-crossbones symbols. The mix breed connected the claw to one of the wings, then turned on his Paw Print before using magnetic gloves to further secure his position on the enemy fighter. Dread Shadow, realizing he had been boarded slowed down from his intended target and turned his jet around. Skye's plane could easily be passed over if you didn't know she was there, but now that the sky pirate suspected foul play, it didn't take him long to see the outline of a jet, no matter what color it was. Rocky's voice crackled through Skye's pup tag. Rocky: He's onto us, move it! The cockapoo disengaged camouflage and pushed the engines full throttle, generating a sonic boom almost immediately, and Dread Shadow follows suit. Skye zooms over Shanghai, as the sky pirate fires at her with his laser machine guns, and Rocky screams while hanging on for dear life. Rocky: And I thought swimming was baaaaAAAAAAAAD! Skye goes into a nosedive, barely dodging two heat-seeking missiles. Instead of following her, Dread Shadow instead drops a bomb. Skye throttles upwards, trying to stop her plane before she crashes into the ground. She stops just in time, but the bomb is closing in fast. She rockets off, barely escaping the radius of the blast. Rocky: Skye, look out! The two heat seeking missiles have circled back around and are now set for a head-on collision course with Skye's jet. The cockapoo turns her plane on its side, blasting right by the missiles.............. and directly into the sights of Dread Shadow's gatling guns. Rocky can only watch as the sky pirate opens fire, scoring several direct hits on Skye's engines, creating a massive explosion and sending the cockpit crashing into the ground, where it rolls for a few dozen yards before crashing hard into a pile of rubble. To make matters worse, the pile of rubble then fell on the flaming pup-house, crushing it. Rocky: Skye! In rage, Rocky took out a sharp cutting claw, and made a gash in Dread Shadow's fuel tank. Dread Shadow: What the? Rrrrrr........ Rocky hopped off and used his own jet pack to fly to the pile of rubble where Skye was buried. He used his pup tag to remotely summon the Air Patroller, then used prototype robot arms he was crafting for Rubble to clear the debris trapping his teammate. Meanwhile, Dread Shadow flew away back to whatever dark hole he crawled from, in order to repair, restock and refuel his plane. After some effort, Rocky finally got to Skye. She was bleeding in many places, impaled all over with shards of metal and glass. She was also badly bruised, passed out from the immense pain and had 2 broken legs and a dislocated shoulder. But, she was alive and Rocky had collected the data. He boarded the Air Patroller, carrying Skye in his arms and hoping the rest of the team was having more luck. Chapter 5: Gear Up March, 2016 The Air Patroller whizzed over the water, towards the small, coastal town of Adventure Bay. Rocky landed in the hospital parking lot, intending to get Skye to the hospital before delivering his Paw Print to the Lookout. Suddenly, he saw that a section of the parking lot was filled with Paw patrol vehicles. He gasped, then hurried inside. Chapter 6: Lair Of Fear March, 2016 Chapter 7: Run For Your Life March, 2016 Chapter 8: Crash... March, 2016 Chapter 9: ...And Burn March, 2016 Chapter 10: Wave 2 April, 2016 Chapter 11: Speed Razer April, 2016 Chapter 12: War Beneath the Waves April, 2016 Chapter 13: Stare Death In the Eye April, 2016 Chapter 14: Powerless April, 2016 Chapter 15: Marshall Factor April, 2016 Chapter 16: Brave the Inferno April, 2016 Chapter 17: Search And Rescue April, 2016 Chapter 18: The Cleansing April, 2016 Chapter 19: Pups Back On the Trail May, 2016 Chapter 20: Rematch Chapter 21: Prison Break Chapter 22: Clash of Patrols Chapter 23: Chain of Command Chapter 24: God of War Chapter 25: Stunt Mania Chapter 26 Chapter 27 Chapter 28 Chapter 29 Chapter 30 Chapter 31 Chapter 32 Chapter 33 Chapter 34 Chapter 35 Chapter 36 Chapter 37 Chapter 38 Chapter 39 Chapter 40 Epilogue Errors and Ideas If you catch any spelling errors, or have an idea regarding the story, please leave a comment below! For those of you who read the original series Is this one better?